One Shot---I Will Never Leave You
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: Loren left Eddie. She left with something that belongs to both of them. Will Eddie find out?


I left 6 months ago. Im now almost 7 months pregnant and couldnt bring myself to tell him. I was and still am afraid he will leave. Our baby needs his dad. Im carrying a baby boy. He will probably look just like his Father.

Mom tells me I need to tell him. Mel says so too. Max is keeping it from him until im ready to tell him. I decided today that im gonna tell him. Max says he drinks. Hes a wreck and even Ian cant get through to him. Im the only one. He asks for me everyday. When he sleeps he asks for me.

Max is drving me over to see him. I showered and dressed in a long dress my baby bump visable. My hair was wavy and i grabbed my bag and a bottle of apple juice and met Max and the door. He smiled seeing my promise ring still on my hand after leaving his son 6 months ago. I still wore the silver necklace that said Eddie. Eddie gave me the promise ring 8 months into our relationship. Before I left him he gave me the promise ring 10 months before I left. A year and a half all together.

Max: He will be happy to see you. He will understand why you left, afraid.

Loren: I hope he wont be mad. I left him Max. Pregnant with our son and I left him. I never told him either.

Max helped me in the car. We drove to the penthouse and Jefferey greeted me happy to see me. Max had me wait in the the hall outside the door. He walked in and talked to Eddie.

Max: Ed, someone is at the door to see you.

Eddie: I dont wanna see anyone. I want Loren dad. I miss her. I love her.

Max: Ed just answer the door.

I heard moving around then the door opened and there stood Eddie. He looked at me shocked. He looked down and saw my baby bump and tears brimmed his eyes. He hugged me and pressed kisses all over my face. He pulled back still holding my waist.

Eddie: Baby I missed you so much.

Loren: *sniffling* Im so sorry. I left because I was pregnant. I was scared you'd leave me. I didnt want you to leave me. I thought I was better off to leave.

Eddie: Hey shhh baby its okay. How far along are you?

Loren: Almost 7 months, with a baby boy.

Eddie: A boy? Baby! We're having a boy.

I stood there nodding while he was holding my waist. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to mine. The lips I craved for months. I missed him. He was happy that I was pregnant, carrying his son. I never should have left him.

We turned and saw Max. He was happy and smiling. Eddie wasnt mad that his own father was hiding that the girl he loved was carrying his baby. Max wrapped us in a hug. I was rubbing my belly happy. Happy that Eddie wasnt mad.

He asked me to move back in. I smiled at him and nodded yes. He said he didnt want to raise the baby here in the penthouse. He wanted to buy a house and raise our baby there. I smiled nodding yes. Id move into a house and raise our son with him. No doubt in my mind that i would. Hes my everything, the love of my life, my one and only. Hes everything to me.

When I hit 8 months we had moved into the new house we bought. A 8 bedroom home, 5 bathrroms along with a master bath, a full living room in the basement, large kitchen, a music room and a large pool in the backyard. We decorated our sons room with light blue paint and a softer dark brown. Our room was colors of gray and black for bedding. White with a little gray walls and simple decorations.

He had proposed 2 weeks before my 9 month mark. A large princess cut diamond on a simple silver band with small diamonds on the band too. It was set on her finger never moving. All of my pregnancy I was moody, emotional, horriable morning sickness, and had the weirdest cravings.

The morning of my due date I got sharp pains at 3am. Not even 20 mintues later my water broke while I was walking from the kitchen getting water. He rushed gathering my hospital bag, the baby's carseat, and diaper bag. He rushed back in the house helping me to the car.

I was in 8 hours of gruling labor. I was okay with it though. We were blessed with our son, Matthew James Duran.

-A Few Years Later-

My baby boy is now 5 years old. We married when he was a little over a year old. When he turned 4 we started trying for another baby. It didnt take long for me to get pregnant. 2 months shy of his birthday I gave birth to his baby brother, Maxwell Logan Duran.

Matthew loves being a big brother. He watches Maxwell everyday, making sure hes okay. He keeps telling Eddie and I he wants a baby sister now. We smile knowing hes going to protect his baby brother and any future siblings he has. We know we couldnt have been blessed with a better son. Hes a good big brother, and a good son. He reminds me of Eddie. He has his dark hair and brown eyes and even that smile. Maxwell also looks like his daddy.

Eddie has grown on wanting another baby. He wants a little girl. He says one thats just like me. He wants to chase her boyfriends away. Wanting her to never leave home. Making sure shes safe under his watch. He tells me when Maxwell is a little over one he wants to try again. Im perfectly okay with trying. I too, want a baby girl. A baby i can dress in cute little dresses, and bows.

Max and my mom are always willing to babysit when we want times for ourselves. We have them babysit when we deperately want time together and alone. We love spending time with our kids. We have forgotten about me leaving him those years ago afraid of him leaving because i was carrying Matthew.

We are together Forever. And we always will be. He'll love me until the end of time. Like i'll love him until the end of time. Always and Forever, Loren and Eddie Duran.


End file.
